Misjudgement
by wxo-0I0-oxw
Summary: What happens when you find out the person you love, is also the person you vowed to hate? Will you continue loving them? Or will you go back to despising their existance? [KiraLacus]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**An:** I didn't think I'd ever write a Kiraku fic. Oh well, uh... enjoy?

Pairings: Kiralacus

* * *

"Ask yourselves, is this really the world you wish your children to grow up in? A world where, everyone is fighting? Do you wish your child to go to bed, wondering if they'll ever wake up the next morning? Why do you continue to do this to them? If you were to just stop and think, you'd realize this war shall accomplish nothing! The end of this war does not have to be when one side loses. It can be but a simple handshake and understanding to end this. So please, just end the senseless fighting already. If not for your own safety, then for the childrens." 

Claps, nods, and smiles filled the audience as Lacus Clyne made her way back to her seat. She sat down quietly as the leader of Scandinavian union came up to give his own speech. Listening intently to his words, she tried to think of ways to counter his ideals.

Lacus is, to put simply, a very complicated woman. At first glance, you'd summarize her as a normal girl. Kind, friendly, sociable, the qualities of the average sixteen-year-old. She'd be one of the girls who only saw war as "That's horrible! They should just stop fighting right now!"

You don't know how wrong you'd be if you really thought that. She knew all about war-the causes, the end results, the suffering-and she was intent on stopping it. She wanted to stop it, all of it. For Lacus wasn't blessed with being born in a war-free world. War was all over the world, and honestly, there was very little she could do about it. As little as that was however, she still tried. She gave speeches(very good ones at that), in hopes of showing people how horrible war was. And the outcome if it were to drag on too long.

What intrigues many people, however, is her motives for doing so. Her father, Siegel Clyne, is the head of Clyne industries. A company, which makes weapons for war. Now why would someone demote something that benefits for them? Some say she is doing it to give the Clyne's a good name, so that others will buy their products. Others say she is simply showing teenage rebellion to her father. Despite all the ill things people said about her, they had to admit her speeches were very touching.

As the representative finished his speech, Lacus was asked to give another one. She professionally stood up, and approached the stage. Following her were two men, clad in black, and four others sat near the chair she sat only seconds ago. Being the daughter of a weapon manufacturer, many people whose loved ones were casualties of the war despised her.

One of them, was a certain brown haired teenager.

* * *

"...Kill or be killed, this ideology that so many use when confronted. Do you truly believe..." 

Kira Yamato turned off his radio in disgust.

"Clyne." he muttered. He clenched his fists tightly, and angrily clenched his teeth. He stayed this way for a few minutes before letting out a deep breath. His anger dissipating, he brought his hands to a small photo on the stand of his bed. He slowly brushed his fingers against it, with tears building up in his eyes. A gold frame surrounded the picture, and for good reason as it was Kira's most precious item.

The sound of his cell phone broke him out of his trance-like state. He wiped the tears that had begun to build on his eyes, before picking up the phone and asking, "Hello?"

"Kira, how could you forget?" a voice screamed through the small cellular machine.

"Eh?" Kira answered, "Who is this?"

"It's Sai! And how could you Kuzzey's birthday?"

"Oh crap." the brunette muttered when he realized he had forgotten.

"What was that?" Sai asked.

"Uhh... I was taking a nap! I must have lost track of time, I'll be there in five!" Kira answered quickly before hanging up.

He frantically searched for something to give Kuzzey when his eyes fell upon a t-shirt that was wrapped in wrapping paper. He thanked himself for getting the gift ahead of time before grabbing the present, his keys, and rushing to his car.

* * *

Lacus Clyne sighed as she boarded the private jet. It was tiring giving so many speeches and she planned to get many hours of sleep on the ride home. She quietly took a window seat while one of her bodyguards took the one beside her. 

"Ms. Clyne." her bodyguard said.

"Hmm?" she asked, a little annoyed that he had just interrupted her nap.

"Those were wonderful speeches you gave out today, some of your best work if I may add."

"Thank you, Clyde." Lacus replied, smiling. She had taken the time to learn all of her bodyguards names, and get to know them.

He nodded before adding, "Please remember not to neglect your studies though."

She nodded, "I won't." she turned towards the window, and when she was sure he couldn't see her, she made a face.

It's not like Lacus hated school, she just had too much of it. Being the daughter of a man with many enemies, and travelling to many countries half her time, Lacus had no choice but to be home-schooled. Her father wanted, "only the best" for his dear daughter. Apparently, being "the best" also required you to be "the most strict". It wasn't like she hated her teacher, Mr. Relevado, but she was rather annoyed by the way he taught his lessons, and frustrated with how much homework that he assigned her.

Lacus groaned mentally, as she had neglected most of the assignments to take this trip, and their was no way she could finish it by tomorrow.

'Oh well. It's not like I have anything else to do.' she thought. It was true. Though it would seem she had a lot on her plate, what with the countless meetings, the many speeches, and the horrendous amounts of homework, but in reality, she had many hours of free time. The only problem was that she had nobody to spend it with.

Being home-schooled, she couldn't make any friends. And every time she would go out, one of her bodyguards would have to accompany her. Kind of hard to make friends with a tall, intimidating man standing behind your shoulder. She didn't dislike her bodyguards, it was just that she would rather have friends that were more her... age group.

Still, she didn't complain. It just wasn't in her nature to do so. Sighing one last time, Lacus Clyne closed her eyes, embracing the miracle that was called sleep.

* * *

Kira impatiently waited in front of Kuzzey's doorway as he rang the doorbell for the eighth time. Kira wasn't usually the impatient guy but...anyone would get impatient after standing at someone's doorway for thirty minutes! 

"Come on guys!" Kira yelled as he banged on the door. It couldn't be that loud in there could it? If it was then, damn was he missing a good party!

"Open up!" he yelled again, he was now getting really impatient. Not to mention desperate. He began banging his head on the door hoping that it would help. It didn't. He hissed in pain when he hit the door with his head a little too hard. Sighing he rested his head on the door. He couldn't leave, it was Kuzzey's birthday! But he couldn't stay here forever! It would be a living hell! Just then he heard a voice, he could've sworn it was Sai! He leaned in closer, hoping to hear something.

"Do you thing he's had enough?"

'...Miriallia?'

"No way, not yet! Another hour atleast!"

'Tolle! That son of a-'

"Yeah, after all, he forgot about us right? So let's "forget" about him..."

'Sai that bastard! I'm gonna kill him!'

"LET ME IN!" Kira screamed, which caught Sai, Mir, and Tolle off guard.

"I know you're there so open up already!" Kira said this a little calmer this time.

"Kira? Is that you?" Tolle asked in fake surprise as he opened the door for Kira.

"I'll kill you!" the purple eyed teen screamed before lunging at Miriallia's boyfriend.

"Ack...Kira...stop! It was just...a...joke!" Tolle got out as he struggled to get Kira off him.

"A joke? You were going to leave me out there for another hour!" Kira yelled as he continued choking Tolle.

"Kira! Get off him, come on, be reasonable!" Sai said while he desperately tried to get Kira off Tolle.

Miriallia sighed before approaching the two brunettes and scratching both of their faces.

"GAH!" Kira and Tolle screamed in unison.

"Miriallia, what was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Tolle whined as he rubbed his aching face.

"You were acting like a child!" Mir said in a matter-of-factly way.

"God, why do you girls have such long nails?" Kira complained while touching the four now bleeding scars on his face.

"What did you say?" Mir asked while extending her hand in a claw-like manner.

"Not that there's anything wrong with having long nails! In fact, having those nails make you very attractive!" Kira replied quickly.

Miriallia's eyes lit up, "Really? Thank you Kira!" Kira sighed in relief.

Suddenly Tolle stood up and brushed some dirt off his shirt, "Still, Kira. You had it coming, you forgot Kuzzey's birthday after all. And such a lame excuse too..."

Kira groaned, "Fine! I admit it! I forgot okay? I forgot about Kuzzey's birthday! I'm guilty. There, you happy?"

"Why?"

"Eh?" Kira asked, wondering where the voice came from.

"How could you forget my birthday?" He turned to see a crying Kuzzey on the other side of the hallway.

"He's crying?" Kira asked to no one in particular.

"You know how emotional he gets, Kira." Sai whispered in his ear.

"How could you Kira?" Kuzzey asked again, "My best friend, forgot my own birthday!"

"Uhh... I got you a present!" Kira said. He then extended the shirt out to Kuzzey.

"A present?" Kuzzey looked up, and seeing the gift in his hand, he rushed over to grab it. "Oh boy! Thanks Kira, I forgive you! Now come on, the party's in the living room." Kuzzey then led the group to his party. Kira blinked, not quite understanding what had just happened, before he ran up to catch up with everyone.

"Hey wait up!" Kira called out, trying to catch up with his friends. In his haste, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry! That was my fault dude," he looked up to see a man about in his late twenties staring down at him. "err... I mean, sir."

"It's quite all right, son." the man replied before walking off.

'Wierd, that didn't look like Kuzzey's dad. I wonder what he's doing here..." Kira thought to himself as he walked over to his friends.

While Kira looked around for his friends, he noticed the party was full of adults. Finally spotting his friends, he ran up to them.

"Hey guys, why are their so many adults here?" the brunette asked out of curiosity.

"What? Oh that, well you know Kuzzey's parents. Always trying to make things more fun. Apparently, inviting a bunch of their friends is fun." Tolle answered.

"Oh. Maybe I should have stayed home then." Kira replied. "Look, guys, I'm going to go get a drink, all right?"

He then walked off when he bumped into someone...again.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The man whom Kira had bumped into replied.

"Oh, that's all..." Kira's eyes widened when he saw who he had bumped into. "Clyne?"

"Umm...yes that's my name." said person replied, though he was somewhat insulted that the boy had not referred him as 'Mr. Clyne'.

Kira clenched his fists, he could feel the anger flowing through him. Unable to control himself, he yelled, "You bastard!"

Suddenly, the party seemed to have stopped and everyone had their eyes on Kira and Siegel.

"Excuse me?" Siegel asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me." Kira angrily said. "You're a bastard!"

Gasps filled the room for two reasons. One, Someone had just called Siegel Clyne, wealthy owner of Clyne industries, a bastard! And two, it was Kira who said it! As far as anyone knew, Kira had never sworn in his life!

"Why you rude and selfish boy!" Siegel began but was interrupted by Kira.

"Selfish? You're calling me, selfish? What about you? You make these damn weapons that kill millions of people for the sake of a profit, and you're calling me selfish?"

Kira's friends ran up to him and attempted to calm him down but to no avail. They knew about Kira's problems, but they didn't expect him to go this far!

"I'm terribly sorry sir," Tolle spoke on behalf of Kira, "I don't know what has gotten into my friend. He's not like this at all, but, you see, his-"

Tolle was cut off by Siegel, "It's quite all right. I understand completely. I think I shall leave now though." He said before walking towards the door.

"But you don't have to go!" Kuzzey's mom called out.

"It's quite all right. I'm very busy anyway, my daughter's coming back today." he said while walking out the door.

Kira only glared at his retreating back, and muttered under his breath, "Coward."

* * *

"See you guys!" Kira called out as he entered his car. It was well pass twelve and Kira was leaving the party. He didn't bother to apologize, for the simple fact that there was no need to. Whatever that Clyne gets, he deserves. The same for any other of the Clyne family too. 

As he drove the way back to his home, he noticed a young pink-haired girl leave what looked like a jet. Blue eyes met purple when she turned towards him. He felt his heart stop, the girl was so beautiful! And, there was something about her eyes too... they seemed, so innocent, sincere, and... he just couldn't explain it!

He shook his head back and forth, ridding himself of his thoughts. 'Stop it Kira, she's just a girl. You'll probably never see her again anyway.'

He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

**An: **That's it! Not much Kiraku interaction is there? Don't worry, I'll make it up next chapter. Oh yeah, there's a reason Kira's being ooc. But I won't tell you yet... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**An: **After several hours (well, minutes) of consideration, I've decided to put a very slow pacing to this story. So that Kiraku interaction I promised? It's gonna happen in like... chapter 4 or something.

**Pairing: **KiraLacus

* * *

Lacus sighed as she rolled her pencil around her desk back and forth. She had just arrived home and was greeted by a pile of work. Not the best 'welcome home' if she could say herself. Of course, she didn't complain, whine, or anything other of the sort. She simply took the books, went straight to her room, and got started. 

Of course, one can not do the same thing for very long. Especially if said thing involves sitting in a chair all day long. And thus, Lacus' mind wandered from imagining her knight in shining armour would come to her rescue, to that her pencil enjoyed being rolled across her desk and into that small horizontal crack on it's edge.

She rolled it again, and watched it roll away, slower than it should have, and land into that small crack. She bent over to retrieve it, and then simply rolled it over again. This time with a little too much force, which resulted in it rolling off the desk instead of landing in that familiar crack.

Groaning a little, she bent down under her desk, and reached for the small pencil. She fell off her chair, for she had reached out a little too far. On instinct after falling, Lacus; who was now on her knees and hands, immediately sprang up. Her fragile head, and the wood of her desk collided at this action. Rubbing her head furiously, along with a few grunts, she looked over to where her pencil was only to find it had rolled away because of her previous action.

She crawled over to where it rolled, and smiled when she finally got her precious pencil back. A little bit of pride flowing through her, she stood up, only to impact with another object. This time, her window sill. Falling down immediately, she rubbed her head with both her hands, accidentally losing her pencil in the process. She could only watch, (though truthfully, she could have just grabbed it) as her pencil rolled away from her again.

"Jesus Christ!" she blurted out, though immediately shut her mouth with both hands when she realized what she had said. She didn't have a religion, let alone being Christian, though she did respect their culture and never wanted to offend them. And despite being the only one in the room, she said a small prayer begging for forgiveness of everyone.

After finishing, she looked once again for that evasive pencil. After spotting it rolling toward the door, she began to, once again, crawl towards it. Why Lacus didn't simply walk over and pick the wooden object up is an enigma. Perhaps she isn't so irritated as she seems, and instead, is actually having fun chasing after her insignificant possession? Whether that is the case or not, the fact is she eventually caught up with it right before it made its way through the small split of the door.

It was just too bad Mr. Relevado happened to open the door in that moment, allowing the pencil to pass out of her room, and to who knows where in her large, large house.

"What in the world is that racket?" The racket that Mr. Relevado had questioned was obviously the bang of Lacus bumping into her furniture.

"I'm sorry Mr. Relevado, I was just trying to-" Lacus began, but was rather rudely interrupted by her home-school teacher.

"What are you doing on the floor, and next to the door no less?" Relevado asked sternly, three bumps appearing on his forehead. "Are you trying to eavesdrop onto the conversations outside? How rude!"

Lacus attempted to reply, but was once again cut off by Mr. Relevado.

"Anyway, I was just coming to inform you that your father had returned and wanted to see you." He replied. "But, I expect you to finish all of your studies when you get back."

A bright smile appeared on Lacus' face, and after giving her teacher a small nod and thank you, she rushed to her fathers room.

* * *

Kira Yamato ran his hand through the soft, white, and somewhat sticky substance in front of him, without quite realizing what he was touching. None the less, he continued running his fingers through it while bitter memories flashed in front of him. 

"Umm, Kira?" Tolle's voice brought Kira out of his trance, and also caused him to pull his hand out of the substance, splashing some on Tolle's face. Tolle wiped the material off his face before replying, "Why are you doing that to your ice cream?"

Kira looked down, and realized that he had in fact been... 'rubbing' his ice cream. He grabbed a paper towel, wiping the cream off his hand, before throwing the towel, as well as the cup of ice cream away. He sighed as her laid his head on the ice cream parlour's table.

"Are you okay Kira?" Tolle asked as he watched Kira worriedly. Kira blanked out like that often, but it still worried Tolle to no bounds.

"I'm fine," Kira mumbled while still resting his head on the table. He closed his eyes and began to reminisce the horrible childhood he had tried so hard to forget.

"If you say so," Tolle sighed. He began taking bites of his ice cream while watching Kira out of the corner of his eye.

This often happened to Kira. Ever since Tolle could remember, Kira would blank out and go off into a trance. Tolle and the rest of Kira's friends had tried getting him to doctors, but they always said there was nothing they could do. Once, they even tried getting him to a psychiatrist, but he ended up kicking and screaming before they could even get the session halfway through.

Kira had never wanted to talk about his problem, it was too hard on him, but his friends had guessed. They had once made the mistake of mentioning it, and the end result wasn't pretty. So they decided it would be best to leave it alone. Still, Kira's dream's about the event scared all of his friends, because there was no telling what he would do during them. They were forced to constantly worry about him, praying for the best.

Lacus ran cheerfully to her father's room as she hummed a tune she had been working on. Since Lacus didn't have friends to hang out with, she decided that she needed a hobby to keep her busy. She had tried many things, from drawing to swordplay. In the end, she decided singing best suited her.

Anyway, Lacus found herself right in front of her father's door and stopped abruptly. She combed her hair with her hands and smoothened the wrinkles on her dress before knocking. She had always insisted that she had to look her best in front of company, even if that company happened to be family.

Soon after she had knocked, her father's voice had called, "Come in." She looked at herself one more time, and, deciding she looked okay, opened the door.

"Hello father!" she chirped as she approached his desk. Siegel Clyne had decided all talks-formal or nor-that he was included in were discussed in his office and not his own personal room.

"Good afternoon Lacus," he greeted back. He sat staring at her with his hands placed on his desk, papers scattered all over it.

"What matter did you wish to discuss with me about?" she asked in a business-like manner. She talked like this to her father when she either wanted to impress him, or mock him.

"What is it that you mean?" he replied, playing her game, "Can't an old man greet his daughter these days?"

Lacus giggled, "Of course you can, father. So, how was your day?"

Siegel rested his hand on his temple, "It was...tiring. I decided to go to one of my friend's, kid's birthday party, and then this one boy began to yell at me."

"Oh dear," Lacus said, "why did he do that? Did you upset him?"

Her father shook his head, "I have a hunch why, but let's drop the matter. How was your day?"

"It was great!" Lacus exclaimed, "I think I influenced a lot of people with my speech!"

Siegel smiled, although what Lacus did was hurting their company, he still allowed her to do what she wished. He didn't want to interfere with her decisions, for he believed that every human being deserved to choose their own path in life.

Mr. Clyne was about to reply, but he was interrupted when the phone in his office began to ring. He sighed and gave Lacus an apologetic look. She nodded and reluctantly walked out of her father's office. After closing the door, she began her long walk back to her room.

When she finally made it back to her room, she glanced at the stack of books on her desk. She carefully closed each of them and placed them all in her desk, promising herself that she would finish her work later. As she did this, she noticed the window was still open, so she took the liberty of closing it.

She took small steps toward it, her eyes caught in the beautiful scenery of the moon. When she found herself in front of the window, she looked down to see a group of teenagers laughing and enjoying themselves. A small tear found its way out of her eye, as she forced herself to close the window.

She slowly made her way to her bed, her eyes glued on the pink sheets. She got in, and covered herself with her blankets. As she laid in her soft mattress, more tears began to fill her eyes. The truth was, Lacus was lonely. She had her butlers, but they were only butlers. Mr. Relevado was just her teacher. And no matter how close her father and her were, she still needed something else.

She needed someone who would hold her when she needed comfort. She needed someone who would laugh when she would say or do something funny. She needed someone who would understand and feel sympathy when she cried. She needed a friend. Because she didn't have anyone else.

She was all alone.

**

* * *

An: Yeah, that's it. ...I don't have anything else to say. Oh well.**


End file.
